Mary Mackey
|birthplace = Berkeley, CA |family = Bob Mackey Unnamed sister |yearsactive = 1993-present }} Mary Mackey (not to be confused with the novelist and poet of the same name) is an American actress, singer, and former model. Biography Mackey was born on November 29, 1963, in Berkeley, California. When she was two years old, she and her family moved to Los Gatos, a community that would help to spark and nurture her appreciation for the arts. In middle school, she discovered her interest in performing and started singing in a local performance ensemble. In high school, Mackey continued her singing hobby and performed all around the Bay Area. She eventually enrolled in a photography class and began writing for her school newspaper. After becoming interested in modeling and acting during her senior year of high school, Mackey's sister encouraged her to compete in the Miss Northern California Beauty Pageant. By the time she was nineteen, Mackey competed in, and won, the pageant and went on to the Miss California pageant as Miss San Francisco. Afterwards, she became a professional model. From this, Mackey became a successful fashion model. When French fashion designer Christian Lacroix first arrived in the U.S. to launch his collection, Mackey was selected to model for his debut runway show at 20th Century Fox Studios. She became a member of SAG-AFTRA as a result of booking several department store commercials, which led to her starring in various regional and national commercials. Moving on to film, Mackey notified the casting arm of her agency that she was interested in being an extra in films. Her first experience on a film set was when she shared a scene with Robin Williams in Mrs. Doubtfire. Subsequently, her first television role was playing a judge in Nash Bridges, which was filmed in San Francisco. Mackey studied at Full Circle Productions and went on to become a faculty member of Full Circle Productions, where she taught film and commercial acting. While continuing to develop her acting resume in the San Francisco area, Mackey began working regularly in Los Angeles, moving there in 2006. Shortly after arriving in the city, Mackey joined The Actors Gang Theatre ensemble in Culver City, where she worked both onstage and behind the scenes in many theater productions. On Criminal Minds Mackey portrayed Donna Kingman, the matriarch of the Kingman family, who was murdered along with most of her family by spree killer Marc Clifford in the Season Ten episode "A Place at the Table". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "A Place at the Table" (2015) TV episode - Donna Kingman *Eden (2014) as Mary (short) *Brooklyn Knight (2013) as Mrs. Taylor *Ashley (2013) as Glenda *Blood Relatives (2012-2013) as Mrs. MacNeil/Trishia Whitaker (2 episodes) *Pas De Restes (2012) as Hilary Spaulding (short) *Venge (2012) as Dr. Diaz *Green Is Red (2012) as Lola (short) *The Way the World Ends (2012) as Susan (short) *The Sprinkler (2012) as Sayonara Telemarketer (short, voice) *Who Killed Chandra Levy? (2011) as Carolyn Condit *Fanaddict (2011) as Police Officer *The Invited (2010) as Hospital Administrator *The Making of "Dreams and Shadows" (2010) as Prostitute (video short) *Awakening Arthur (2010) as Sheila (short) *The Hard Times of RJ Berger (2010) as Mrs. Swanson *House M.D. (2010) as Board Member *Dreams and Shadows (2009) as Prostitute *S.S. Humanity (2009) as Alta (short) *The Gods of Circumstance (2009) as Mary *Sensored (2009) as Victoria *Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (2007) as Candy Tails Mom *Nip/Tuck (2007) as Wife #3 *Dead Tone (2007) as Mrs. Whaley #2 *Broken Arrows (2007) as Nurse Francine *Come Fly with Me Nude (2005) as Linda *Nash Bridges (1999) as Judge Elaine Heller *Murder in the First (1995) as Prison Guard's Wife (uncredited) *Psychic Detective (1994) as Mansion Guest (video game, voice) *Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) as Restaurant Guest (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses